


TODAVIA

by tabora



Category: Together with me Next chapter
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Despues del capitulo 7 de Together with me, Next chapter.Las cosas pasan, tomas decisiones y no siempre son las acertadas, o si?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ultima locura son estos chicos y sus personajes de la serie Together With Me. Se que nadie va a leer esto, bueno, espero que alguien lo haga, pero se que no pasara.  
> En fin, cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza no puedo sacarlo hasta que no esta escrito, así que vamos allá.  
> No se si sera un solo capitulo o varios, no se si se parecerá a la serie o sera una locura, en fin, lo que dicen por ahí, cualquier parecido con la "realidad" es pura coincidencia.  
> Por cierto, ni Korn ni Knock son míos, mas quisiera, asi que solo estoy jugando, tratando de que salgan de mi cabeza.

TODAVÍA

de Tabora

 

A veces despierta llorando, todavía , después de seis meses el dolor sigue allí, aunque ahora, desde hace algún tiempo no es el mismo dolor, ahora le duele su ausencia.  
Extraña las risas, los silencios compartidos, las luchas en la cama y las caricias repentinas, echa de menos sus tontas actitudes cuando quería ser perdonado...todavía recuerda esa ultima vez, agarrado a su pierna como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiendo ser perdonado...Fue tan estúpido aquella noche, tan creído de si mismo...

Seis meses, siete días y no ha querido saber nada de él. Mentira. Se muere por verle otra vez, por hablarle, por tocarle, por ver esa sonrisa suya que calentaba cualquier día gris.

Se fue dolido, casi sin poder creer que él hubiera podido engañarle de esa forma, dejo todo y corrió a casa de sus padres, destrozado por la situación, pero agradecido de poder volver a casa, al menos sus padres podían aceptar su modo de vida, aunque este ya no existiera. Se fue y no quiso saber nada de él, ignoró sus llamadas, sus visitas a casa, dejo el trabajo y trato de olvidarle.

Al día siguiente de la ruptura habló con los chicos, ellos eran sus amigos y merecían saber lo que había ocurrido. No sabia que esperar de ellos, después de todo eran amigos de los dos, incluso Yiwa lo era mucho antes de él, pero de alguna forma todos decidieron apoyarle al conocer el alcance de engaño, nadie había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre y por lo que sabia, nadie había vuelto a relacionarse con él. Bueno, suponía que Cho, al menos le veria en el trabajo, pero jamás dijo nada, y el estaba bien con eso...bueno, a veces se moría por preguntar, pero entonces se mordía la lengua y pensaba en ellos dos juntos, engañandole, y entonces el dolor volvía y agradecía el silencio de los demás.

Tiene un nuevo trabajo, algunos amigos nuevos e incluso ha salido algunas veces a un local de citas, pero nada es igual. Le busca en cada hombre que se le acerca, y no es que quiera hacerlo, simplemente ocurre. Ninguno tiene esos ojos rasgados, ni el suave pelo, ni su risa contagiosa, ni...

Ha tenido sexo, ¿porque no había de tenerlo? Tiene veintipocos y es libre para hacerlo con quien quiera, y a el le gusta el sexo, ...solo que después de intentarlo con dos tíos diferentes, tampoco era igual que con él. Si, el sexo era, estaba ...bien, era desestresante pero al final, solo era algo físico, no había sentimientos, no podía mirar a los ojos de la otra persona y ver la incredulidad porque estaban juntos, el amor reflejado como siempre había estado en los suyos...

Seis meses, siete días, ocho horas y unos pocos minutos desde que se fue, desde que no quiso escuchar que habia sido un error, que solo había sido sexo, que solo le quería, que solo estaba enamorado de él... ¡Tantos "que"..!

Tantos días y todavía sigue enamorado. Y ya no sabe si le ha perdonado, o si todavía quiere matarle a él y a ese que se metió entre los dos con su cara de buena gente y sus “ayudas desinteresadas”.

Tantas horas pasadas y se muere por volver con él, a casa, a su pequeño hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues al final voy a continuar la historia un poquito.  
> Sigo diciendo lo mismo, cualquier parecido con la serie, pura coincidencia.

TODAVIA  
de tabora

 

Capitulo 2

Más de seis meses pensando y cada día surgen nuevos detalles de todo lo que les ocurrió y se da cuenta de que los dos tuvieron la culpa.

Era tan fácil vivir con su amor, estaban todos aquellos detalles que entonces parecían tontos y ahora, ahora desearía recibir con todo el alma. Fue tan sencillo acostumbrarse y considerarlos algo normal que dejo de darles importancia, resultaba muy cómodo dejar que él hiciera cosas que deberían haber compartido. Mientras Korn las hacia, él se podía entretener con otras cosas, por ejemplo, jugando con el teléfono, visitando paginas, publicando tonterías.

No se dio cuenta cuando todo eso se volvió un vicio y empezó a aislarse de él, cuando dejo de compartir las charlas de almohada, y los abrazos para dormir, cuando dejo de tocarle y comenzó a rechazarle para poder seguir jugando mas y mas tiempo.

Visto ahora, resulta ridículo que se enfadara tanto cuando el padre de Korn, provocó aquella pelea. Ahora desde la distancia entiende que Korn solo quería tiempo y no quiso dárselo. Se sentía tan “tan agraviado y ofendido”…si solo hubiera recordado sus inicios lo hubiera comprendido. Es gracioso.

Si, es gracioso pensar que cuando empezaron su extraño romance, Korn ya había tenido una pareja, por eso se suponía que él sería el más abierto, con experiencia y sin miedo para actuar delante de los demás, pero no fue así. Le fue difícil entender que Korn a pesar de estar orgulloso de ser gay, tenía miedo a que la gente lo supiera. Le costó convencerlo, que aceptara salir y mostrar sus sentimientos ante la gente que los rodeaba, pero lo lograron. Así, mientras estuvieron en la universidad no se volvieron a ocultar como pareja. Pero el mundo real era muy diferente.

Y él estaba tan acostumbrado a no esconderse que cuando se vieron enfrentados a la familia no supo reaccionar. Solo entendió que Korn le echaba de casa para ocultar su relación. 

Ahora reconoce que se porto como un niño pequeño enfurruñado porque no le daban lo que querían, no pensó en que para Korn, contar con el respaldo de sus padres era muy importante y que sabía que iba a ser muy difícil conseguirlo. Solo esperaba que al final, y a pesar de lo que sucedió cuando rompieron, Korn hubiera conseguido el apoyo que tanto deseaba.

Ahora también se da cuenta de que en medio de esas conversaciones que dejaron de tener, estaba una muy importante, la que incluía lo que deseaba hacer con su vida, en que quería trabajar y en que no. Nunca le dijo que especialidad quería o en que proyectos pretendía colaborar, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por la comodidad de ir a donde Korn quería, era más fácil, aunque no le gustara y le aburriera su nuevo trabajo. Ahora, reconoce que deberían haber hablado de lo que quería cada uno y tratado de compaginar sus deseos.

La nueva empresa le gusta, y le apasiona la investigación que está desarrollando en su departamento, incuso ahora, que le obliga a viajar y cambiar su ciudad de residencia. Es ahora cuando ha comprendido el enfado de Korn, y es que, tiene que reconocer que, la mayoría de las veces él era el más maduro y supo ver que si trabajaba a disgusto, a largo plazo eso solo iba a ocasionar problemas, para él mismo y para su relación. Aunque sea un mal chiste, a veces piensa que debería darle las gracias por engañarle y hacerle reaccionar, si no lo hubiera hecho seguiría en un puesto de trabajo que odiaba. 

Lo único que le hace sentir mal de irse es que si lo hace, seguramente jamás volver a verle. Y tristemente, a veces, eso es lo que mas desea.

Da gracias a dios por la familia que le ha concedido, sus padres le han aceptado tal y como es, lo cual hace que tenga graciosas conversaciones con su padre, él todavía está un poco perdido y cada dos semanas o así le pregunta si va a salir a buscar novio o novia, en el fondo cree que como ya no está con Korn, ya no es gay. No puede decirle que sigue pensando en él, que ninguna de las personas que se le acercan le afecta como él lo hacia, como lo hace todavía. 

Es con su madre con la que tiene las conversaciones más serias, es ella la primera a la que le contó sobre la infidelidad y fue ella la que después de preguntarle por su vida intima, le llamo tonto, la que le acuso de descuidar a su amante. Es ella la única que sabe que, a pesar de lo ocurrido y del daño que le hizo, todavía le quiere. La que le ha ayudado a comprender algunas cosas y a aceptar otras.

Lo ha hecho, comprendió que su relación comenzó de modo sexual, pero el cariño y la amistad que tenían estaba presente desde hacia mucho, el sexo solo hizo que se dieran cuenta de que lo que los unía era un sentimiento mas fuerte que una simple amistad. Y la falta del mismo solo fue otro de los detalles que provocaron el final.

Y lo gracioso es que desde la distancia no sabe porque le rechazaba, bueno si lo sabe, resulta que siempre había alguna otra cosa “más importante” que hacer, hablar con un jugador, crear una táctica nueva, una partida interesante, ver un vídeo…todo era más interesante que tener sexo con Korn. Y desde la perspectiva que le da el tiempo pasado no lo entiende, porque amaba sentirse en sus brazos, disfrutaba con sus besos, con sus caricias bruscas, con su fuerza que arrasaba todo su cuerpo y le dejaba saciado. Y ahora desea tanto volver a tenerle que duele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que lo tengo, sigo, así luego puedo ver el capi de hoy y los siguientes buscando alguna coincidencia.

TODAVIA  
de Tabora

 

CAPITULO 3

 

Hoy es un día como todos desde que inicio su nueva vida de soltero, trabajo, gimnasio, copas con los chicos y vuelta a casa. Hace algunos años le encantaba, pero ahora, siente que no es lo suyo y la verdad es que, en realidad solo acompaña a los chicos del despacho por perder el tiempo antes de volver a casa. Y no es que este mal allí, su madre esta disfrutando de volver a tenerle en casa y su padre aprovecha para salir a hacer cosas con él. Pero sabe lo que piensan.

Y es que al principio estuvieron de acuerdo en que debía dar un escarmiento a Korn, en que tenía que sufrir por lo que le hizo, pero ahora ya no sabe muy bien si siguen pensando igual, si se asombran por la ausencia del chico, que dejo de insistir en buscarle hace ya unas cuantas semanas o si están preocupados por su pasiva actitud. Ellos fueron los que hablaron con Korn cuando, el día después de que rompieran, bueno, de que él le dejara, fue a buscarle allí. Y también fueron los que discutieron, gritaron y finalmente llamaron a la policía cuando Korn siguió yendo a la casa, día tras día, mes tras mes buscándole para hablar. Jamás les ha preguntado que hablaron o lo que pasó durante esos días en que fue a buscarle. Cuando él iba, simplemente se ponía los cascos y se aislaba, dolía demasiado escuchar su voz.

Ahora cuando vuelve a casa, puede ver en los ojos de su madre la pena porque no es feliz, ella lo sabe y no deja de decírselo. Sabe que ella le ama y que quiere lo mejor para él, y no sabe porque razón desde hace unas semanas ha empezado a comentar que tal vez podría hacerse el encontradizo, buscar a Korn y hablar con él. Aclarar las cosas, descubrir si todavía hay algo que los une. Ella piensa que tal vez las cosas se podrían arreglar, pero el no esta tan seguro.

Mira a sus compañeros, algunos bailan, otros brindan y bromean sobre algo, pero a él le agobia el ambiente del bar, así que decide que quiere volver a casa, mañana sea sábado y podría trasnochar más pero, no necesita esto, ya no desea este tipo de diversión.

Cuando va caminando hacia la salida siente el móvil vibrar pero cuando ve el numero que ilumina la pantalla no lo reconoce, por eso lo deja sonar, no son horas y si quien sea necesita algo, volverá a llamar. Y así pasa, el teléfono suena varias veces mientras conduce el utilitario familiar que ahora utiliza para ir a trabajar y cuando finalmente aparca, el teléfono permanece callado, así que olvida todas las veces que ha sonado.

Es ya medio día cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar y descuelga atendiendo la llamada.

—Buenos días, le llamamos desde el Hospital Central, tenemos un paciente ingresado que tenia este número en la agenda de su móvil. Nos gustaría que se acercara para identificar dicha persona.

Se queda tan sorprendido que simplemente acepta ir por decir algo, pero a lo largo de la tarde la curiosidad le puede, no sabe quién puede ser esa persona y porque entre toda la agenda del tipo, le han llamado a él.

Esa tarde Fae inaugura su pequeña tienda de delicatessen, y cuando termina la celebración en la tienda los chicos quieren seguir celebrando, pero después de contárselo a los chicos, decide acudir al hospital.

Cuando entra y pregunta en la recepción, hay un poco de confusión, no sabe el nombre del paciente y desde luego nadie reconoce el suyo, pero después de unas cuantas llamadas y casi media hora después, aparece una charlatana enfermera que le acompaña hasta una habitación de la unidad de urgencias.

— Señor, es una pena lo que ocurre, nadie se ha interesado por él y no tiene documentación, por suerte encontraron ese móvil cerca, pero solo tenía su número de teléfono así que, con suerte, usted podrá identificarlo. Los médicos esperan que despierte pero, nadie puede asegurar que vuelva del coma, y si lo hace no saben en qué estado lo hará. Es una pena ver a un chico tan joven en esa situación. Pero tengo que avisarle de que la imagen con la que va encontrarse ahora es un poco impactante, él esta hinchado y deformado y las vendas y sondas no hacen que sea agradable verle.

Cuando después de ponerse el traje verde y las polainas que le entregan consigue entrar en la sala de urgencias, la imagen que reposa en la camilla le afecta bastante, a pesar de estar avisado. Se acerca nervioso y observa en silencio, hay un hombre, un chico de su edad según la enfermera, pero no hay ningún rasgo distintivo a la vista. Su pecho esta vendado, tiene un brazo escayolado y el otro permanece pálido atravesado por varias agujas de las que salen gomas que le conectan con diferentes bolsas de líquidos que cuelgan de ganchos alrededor de la camilla. Su rostro a penas se distingue, la mitad recubierto con gasas y la otra mitad hinchada y amoratada, solo unos pequeños mechones de pelo negro surgen entre las vendas que casi cubren todo su cráneo.

Intenta captar cualquier detalle, pero no es fácil distinguir algo, así que se queda mirando la mano libre, tiene arañazos y los nudillos amoratados pero puede distinguir lo que deberían ser unos dedos finos y largos, y de alguna forma sabe que la piel de ese chico es mas blanca que la suya propia. 

Cuando cinco minutos más tarde la enfermera vuelve para sacarlo de la UVI ella espera un nombre y apellido, pero no puede dárselos, no sabe quién es él.

En los días siguientes trata de olvidar, pero la imagen de ese cuerpo inmóvil no se aleja mucho de su mente. Recordarle y pensar en quien puede ser no es que sea una misión agradable pero, especular sobre quien puede ser, le hace olvidar a Korn y su inexistente relación. 

Finalmente cansado de darle vueltas, cuando han pasado cuatro días, se salta el gimnasio y las copas con los compañeros y va al apartamento que ahora comparten Yihwa y Cho. Mientras cenan confeccionan una lista de todos los chicos que conoce y que podrían tener unas características parecidas al herido. Ambos evitan nombrar a Korn, si algo le hubiera pasado sus padres lo habrían sabido, después de todo, ambas familias siguen viviendo en el mismo barrio. Al día siguiente consigue localizar a casi todos, ellos están bien. Solo le quedan dos nombres en la lista, los dos tipos con los que se acostó, pero ni tiene sus números ni recuerda haberle dado su nuevo número, el que le dieron cuando se canso de recibir y no contestar las llamadas de Korn

Ha pasado una semana, es sábado otra vez y se pregunta si debería ir a ver al chico del hospital, pero decide dejarlo para más adelante, después de todo no tiene ninguna obligación con esa persona. Esa tarde decide acompañar a su madre ha hacer unas compras, pero cuando van a salir un policía llama a la puerta preguntando por él. Al parecer uno de los auxiliares de las ambulancias fue pillado robando artículos de los enfermos que transportaban y entre las cosas recuperadas hay una cadena con dos anillos que el detenido, ha declarado que pertenecía al chico en coma.

Knock se siente morir cuando identifica los anillos, los mismos que intercambiaron el lejano día de San Valentín.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya queda poco de esta locura mía.

TODAVíA  
de Tabora

 

Capitulo 4

Se siente cómodo, vestido con un gastado pantalón corto y una vieja camiseta, sintiendo la brisa que siempre agita las aguas del canal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente relajado. Sabe que no es real, pero no le importa, es como si hubiera vuelto al origen de todo, allí sentado con los pies casi tocando el agua, mirando hacia la casa de Knock, deseando tener un papel para hacer un avión y mandarle un mensaje, solo que sabe que aunque consiga hacerlo, él jamás va a estar allí para devolvérselo.

Se acuerda de cuando era feliz, cuando la sensación de estar vivo le daba ganas de sonreír constantemente, recuerda haber estado así, pero ya no sabe cómo se sentía realmente.

Mientras ve pasar el agua, recuerda que al principio llevaba la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin verle, todos los días lo intentaba y le telefoneaba cien veces al día para hablar y pedirle perdón. Necesitaba arreglar la situación, pero nunca lo consiguió y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, o eso creé, así que ahora no sabe cuánto tiempo hace que su vida se rompió en pedazos.

Sabe que fue él quien lo estropeo todo, que aunque los dos colaboraron, fue él quien puso la guinda con su estupidez, pero, de verdad que creía que podrían superarlo. Metió la pata y sabía que le costaría hacer que volviera a confiar en él, pero pensaba que el amor que sentían podría sobrevivir a su error. Y bueno, en parte lo hizo, sigue amando a Knock con todo su cuerpo y alma, pero Knock por lo visto, ya no siente nada por él.

Los primeros días estaba tan afectado que no sabía cómo actuar, solo necesitaba verle y hablar con él, tenía la esperanza de poder arreglarlo. No quería romper, no podía obligarle a hacerlo…solo que al parecer si podía. Knock se fue, rompió todo contacto y jamás volvió a verle. Y su mundo se hundió.

Recuerda que al principio trato de continuar con su vida, aunque le costara levantarse iba a trabajar y después corría a casa de los padres de Knock para intentar verle. El nunca salió, pero ellos si, a veces uno solo, la mayoría de las veces los dos, habló con ellos, lloró e incluso les amenazó, pero no sirvió de nada y finalmente un día ellos se cansaron. 

Esa noche durmió en la cárcel, no tenía a nadie que fuera a buscarlo así que aguantó allí encerrado hasta la siguiente noche, cuando le soltaron y dijeron que fuera a casa y no volviera a molestar a una buena familia. No volvió a hacerlo, no tenía sentido.

Había estado casi 3 meses buscando hablar con Knock, casi los mismos que había estado tratando de evitar a Pete. Al principio fue fácil, el primer mes, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, Pete estuvo fuera unas semanas y estaba tan agobiado que agradeció su ausencia. Pero entonces el volvió y un día le arrincono en uno de los despachos, le dijo que no sabía que habían roto por lo que pasó entre ellos y que se sentía culpable. Por lo visto hasta ese día pensaba que Knock simplemente se había ido para buscar un trabajo más de su gusto. A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron, Pete comenzó a acosarle, le arrinconaba en los despachos, trataba de convencerle de que le podría cuidar, de que debería ir a vivir con él, que podían estar juntos y ser felices. Hubiera sido fácil aceptar, es solo que nunca había estado interesado de esa forma en él.

Es triste, piensa mientras arranca unas hiervas que llegan hasta el embarcadero, había admirado al hombre como su superior, le había aceptado como una especie de mentor que les daba buenos consejos cuando surgieron los primeros problemas con Knock. Había sentido pena por él y había querido consolarlo de alguna forma, pero jamás le había deseado. Y a pesar de eso o gracias a todos esos sentimientos, se había acostado con él y había destrozado su vida.

El día que paso en la cárcel no fue a trabajar, y después de ese día tampoco. Nunca volvió ni renunció, simplemente dejo de ir, lo había intentado, pero el trabajo ya no le interesaba, Knock había renunciado al día siguiente de romper, así que nunca tuvo el consuelo de poder verle allí. Con Cho, solo podía hablar de cosas del trabajo, ya que el resto del tiempo le ignoraba, además pasaba la mayoría del tiempo evitando a Pete y peleando constantemente con Jay y su cuadrilla. Todo implicaba gastar demasiada energía y la verdad es que ya ni la tenía ni le importaba permanecer allí. Se encerró en el pequeño apartamento que habían compartido y aunque Pete fue a buscarle, jamás le abrió. Incluso una vez, cree que fue Cho, o eso piensa...

Pensar en Cho, le lleva a Yihwa y eso le duele, ella siempre había sido su amiga, cuando todo ocurrió sabia que ella se enfadaría, pero había supuesto que le ayudaría a volver con Knock. Pero no fue así, ella estaba tan furiosa... le acuso de ser un traidor, de no saber apreciar lo bueno que tenia, de no tener fuerza de voluntad, de dejarse llevar por los deseos...Jamas volvió abrirle la puerta o contestar sus llamadas, se fue de su vida como el resto de todas las cosas buenas que había tenido hasta entonces.

Y es que cuando Knock le dejó, todo se fue en el mismo paquete, familia y amigos desaparecieron y poco a poco, fue perdiendo las ganas de continuar viviendo. Apenas dormía y comer no era algo que le importara mucho. Pero pese a todo, todavía tenia esperanzas en poder solucionar las cosas con Knock. 

Cuando dejo de trabajar, las cosas siguieron igual, solo que ahora ni si quiera tenía que molestarse con preparar la ropa o las cosas del trabajo. Se limitaba a estar metido en casa sin hacer nada más que pensar en todo lo que había perdido pero con el paso de las semanas surgió el problema con los gastos y alquiler del apartamento comenzó a ser un inconveniente, no ganaba dinero, así que lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse a una habitación más barata y después comenzó a vender las cosas de valor. El teléfono fue lo primero, consiguió algo de dinero y un móvil de los antiguos, contrató una línea de teléfono simple y apunto un solo número de teléfono, uno que consiguió del teléfono de Cho un día que él lo olvido en la mesa mientras iba al baño. Nadie tampoco tenía su número nuevo, así que nunca le llamaron y él jamás marcó ese único número.

Mientras mira como un pato se desliza por delante suya, recuerda a su hermana, en la universidad le hizo ver que las cosas en casa no serian fáciles pero, ella finalmente les había aceptado como pareja. Tal vez habría podido mediar con sus padres, pero cuando todo se volvió una locura ella estaba fuera del país acompañando a Phubet en un largo viaje de negocios. Que él sepa, ella todavía no habría regresado, nunca la llamó para contarle el problema y no cree que sus padres le hayan dicho algo sobre su situación, después de todo para ellos, él ya no existe. 

Es triste, estaba tan asustado con la reacción de su padre, que olvido que aunque te rechacen sigues viviendo. Bien, ya “no” es su hijo y el mundo no se ha detenido. Lo único que siente es que con su lentitud para comprender eso, ha perdido lo mas importante que tenia. 

Mira su muñeca pensando en que hora será, y entonces recuerda que el portátil y el reloj fueron lo siguiente en desaparecer y lo último, no tenía más cosas propias de valor.

Se acuerda de estar contando los pocos billetes que le quedaban y pensar que debería salir a comprar algo de comida, lo que no sabe es como se había encontrado con Jay y sus “monos”. Había soportado malamente el acoso en la fábrica pero, mientras las burlas y los enfrentamientos allí habían estado vigilados, esa noche en la calle, se convirtieron en violencia sin control. Para ellos fue muy fácil golpear a un tipo mal alimentado y sin ganas de defenderse.

Recuerda haber pensado que estaba bien, que no importaba mucho si lo mataban a golpes, porque, después de todo, nadie iba a echarlo de menos. 

Y ahora está allí, sentado como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, viendo el sol brillar sobre el agua, dejando pasar el tiempo y de alguna manera el dolor se mantiene lejos, así que está bien. Está cansado de sobrevivir sin Korn, así que puede quedarse ahí para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo, o casi.

TODAVÍA  
de Tabora

 

Capitulo 5

Pasan cinco días hasta que se produce una mejora en la situación de Korn, la inflamación del cerebro ha bajado considerablemente y los médicos piensan que es posible que despierte en los siguientes días.

Knock no tiene muy claro que hacer, desde que descubrió quien era el enfermo, ha vuelto todos los días. Ha intentado no hacerlo, pero no puede dejar de pensar en él, de ver su rostro demacrado y su cuerpo demasiado delgado. Desconoce cómo ha llegado a esa situación y necesita saberlo. Tiene demasiadas preguntas. Y además esta el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le acompaña desde que comprendió que no había nadie que se preocupara por él.

Cuando dijo que le había reconocido, la dirección del hospital delegó en él hasta que llegara la verdadera familia, solo que esta, no aparecía por ningún sitio. Su madre se había acercado hasta la casa familiar de Korn, pero allí no había nadie. Consiguió hablar con unas vecinas y según ellas, la pareja destrozada por la perdida de su hijo, se había ido de viaje hacia ya tiempo, creían que habían ido a visitar a la hija, que estaba en el extranjero. Eso implicaba que toda la familia directa estaba lejos, y él era lo más “familiar” que había cerca. ...Y que jamás habían aceptado a Korn.

Cuando les contó a los chicos que era Korn quien estaba en el hospital también supo que Yihwa, después de que Cho le dijera que había dejado de ir a trabajar, había intentando buscarle desde hacía un tiempo, pero no lo había conseguido, ya no vivía en su antiguo apartamento y su numero de móvil y paginas personales no existían. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Korn se había quedado solo, sin familia, sin amigos y sin pareja.

Ahora habían hecho un horario, tratando de que el chico, a pesar de seguir en coma, no estuviera solo. Incluso la mayoría de las tardes, y aunque no les tocara, alguno se pasaba y le hacía compañía mientras velaban esperando a que Korn reaccionara. Tal vez todos se sentían un poco culpables.

Por otro lado, también todos habían intentado charlar con él, sabían que su traslado se aproximaba, que tendría que dejar la ciudad en unos pocos días, pero por primera vez estaba dudando, no sabia si podría irse dejándole en esa situación. Incluso si él despertara en los días que quedaban para irse, no lo tenía claro. Quería marchar, claro que si, laboralmente era un gran avance, pero también sabía que seguía queriéndole. Eso no había cambiado, a pesar del tiempo pasado y de lo herido que se había sentido, seguía haciéndolo. Pero desconocía como iban a reaccionar ambos cuando despertara. Porque no se atrevía a pensar en que no consiguiera despertar.

\----K&K-----K&K-----K&K----

Korn observa asombrado la barca que se acerca hacia donde esta sentado, en el tiempo que lleva allí, nadie ni nada había interrelacionado con él, así que cuando se para a su lado, la observa por un rato y después termina subiéndose en ella. Ya la ha reconocido, es la misma en la que hace años se subieron, Yihwa, Plerg Pleng, Knock y él, incluso ve como su camiseta cambia y vuelve a ser la que llevaba entonces, una blanca con rayas. Cuando la barca empieza a moverse se sienta e intenta disfrutar del viaje, el tiempo pasa lento hasta que ve algo flotando, parece un trapo de rayas y casi sin darse cuenta, lo recoge. Cuando lo estira sobre el asiento le parece conocido, lo observa bien y entonces reconoce la camiseta de pareja que Plerg Pleng habia regalado a knock aquel día.

Desea tanto volver a verle, escuchar su voz, oler su olor, que casi sin darse cuenta la toma y la lleva hasta su rostro, tratando de oler a su compañero en la ropa. Una parte de su cabeza sabe que es algo tonto, pero no puede evitar hacerlo. Y lo mejor es que puede olerlo, después de tanto tiempo, puede hacerlo.

Entonces todo cambia y desaparece, y no hay luz, ni sonido del agua, ni el tacto de la tela húmeda. Todo es nada.

Lo primero que escucha es un murmullo, pero es su voz, por eso no le importa lo que este diciendo, es Knock hablándole, así que todo esta bien.

—...no podía creer lo que ella le estaba contando, tu padre por lo visto ha estado cerca de dos semanas sin hablarle, pero finalmente ha aceptado ir con ella aun psicólogo. Dice mi madre que ella parecía muy feliz y no se sintió capaz de decirle nada sobre tu estado, dice que ella esta deseando volver para tratar de verte así que, ya sabes, tienes que despertar y cuando ellos vuelvan estar bien. 

Lentamente va tomando constancia de que esta tumbado en algún sitio, una maquina pita a su alrededor cada vez mas deprisa y eso le molesta así que intenta abrir los ojos y ver que clase de maquina es, le lleva un rato largo acostumbrarse a la luz de la bombilla que esta encima suya, pero finalmente consigue enfocar y mirar alrededor, es entonces cuando olvida el sonido y se centra en mirarle y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe.

Knock tiene una libreta en la mano, en ella empezó a escribir a medida de que los días pasaban y Korn no hacia ningún avance. Simplemente se limita a escribir en ella como esta colocado cuando el llega y después, antes de irse comprueba si ha habido algún movimiento que no haya visto o haya provocado. Le han dejado por imposible después de reclamarle varias veces que haga fotos y después las compare, pero él se siente ocupado describiendo la posición en que tiene el brazo libre o si sus manos están extendidas o en puño, le han dicho que hace movimientos involuntarios, pero le da igual, quiere agarrarse a la posibilidad de que él se mueva y despierte.

Ha llegado a penas hace un cuarto de hora, pero estaba tan feliz por contarle a Korn que su madre había llamado a su casa, que había retrasado tomar sus apuntes, y es lo que esta haciendo ahora, al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que esta escribiendo una frase que nunca ha escrito antes. “ sus ojos están abiertos, brillan y esta sonriendo”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final de mi locura, si alguien se ha atrevido a leer esto, enhorabuena y gracias por hacerlo.  
> De verdad que espero un final precioso para esta serie.  
> Korn y Knock siguen sin ser míos, una pena.

TODAVÍA  
de Tabora.

 

Epilogo

A veces se despierta llorando después de soñar con todos los malos momentos que ha pasado, ha sido difícil pero lo consiguió. Salió a delante, vio los errores cometidos, ajenos y propios, reconoció sentimientos y finalmente aceptó las decisiones tomadas. Ahora es como si fuera un nuevo hombre y una nueva vida surgiendo de los errores pasados. 

A veces se despierta y no sabe donde esta, la habitación todavía le resulta extraña y acostumbrarse a la nueva casa, demasiado grande para el solo, le esta costando un poco. 

Han pasado seis meses desde que se separaron otra vez. Tiempo en el que ha estado bastante ocupado, buscar un sitio donde vivir cerca de la playa porque, ya que va a vivir allí permanentemente, porqué no hacerlo en un sitio que le guste, comprar algunos muebles, encontrar sitios para las compras diarias, sitos para divertirse, un buen gimnasio, conocer nuevos compañeros en el trabajo, seguir desarrollando el proyecto, viajar a casa dos o tres veces... Sí, afortunadamente ha estado bastante ocupado, gracias a eso a podido resistir sin romperse por todo lo que le echa de menos. 

Porque nada ha cambiado, y es que si tenia dudas de que su amor por él hubiera no desaparecido después de lo ocurrido y del tiempo que pasaron separados, estas habían desaparecido. Ahora sabe que Korn, a pesar de los errores cometidos por los dos, había sido y será su único amor.

Se marchó porque tenia que hacerlo, su trabajo soñado dependía de que él se fuera y lo hizo, con lagrimas en los ojos pero tuvo que hacerlo. Se fue dejando una invitación en el aire y sabiendo que, también para Korn seria bueno estar separados, que le vendría bien aclarar su cabeza. Partió, aun sabiendo que corría el riesgo de no volver a verlo jamás.

Los chicos han prometido ir a verle en vacaciones y sabe que lo harán, igual que sabe que, en estos momentos, ellos están apoyando a Korn en su recuperación. Ahora la situación es diferente de la ultima vez, unos días después de que korn despertara, todos se reunieron en su habitación, al principio fue incomodo pero después de unos minutos comenzaron a hablar, se pidieron disculpas, aceptaron errores y lloraron juntos. Ahora habla con ellos casi todos los días, dice que es para que le informen de los avances de Korn, pero también es verdad es que los echa de menos.

Algunos días sale a tomar algo, va conociendo a nuevos amigos pero no ha intentado salir ni conocer a alguien, solo se limita a esperar. Esperar que el tiempo que, dicen que todo lo cura, haga su trabajo.

Seis meses, siete días, ocho horas y cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y la abre sabe que todo por fin vuelve a estar en su sitio.

—Hey Knock, ¿Estas seguro de esto?, ¿Todavía me quieres aquí? 

Knock sonríe y abre los brazos invitándole a un abrazo, cuando finalmente le siente pegado a su cuerpo le agarra fuerte, si por él fuera jamás le soltaría.— Hey Korn. Todavía y siempre.

 

Fin


End file.
